


Fragile Monster

by JoJoWrites



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoWrites/pseuds/JoJoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward have reached Isle Esme and everything has gone well - so far. Can Edward make love to Bella and keep control as 'The Monster' tries to take over? In an epic battle of wills, there can only ever be one victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Monster

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a 'Darkward' O/S, so if you are of a nervous disposition or cannot cope with anything but rainbows and unicorns, this might not be for you. You have been warned so don't bother flaming if it's not what you expected or wanted.

My wife lay peacefully in bed, fast asleep, her pale skin almost luminous in the early morning light. Cradling her against my body with her back pulled tight against my naked chest, I allowed my free hand to trace feather light patterns up and down her arm, memorising every contour, freckle and blemish on her soft flesh. As the cool path of my hand reached one of her naked breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake, I allowed myself to apply more pressure and watched with rapt awe and reverence as my fingers indented her form. Small purple areas of pigmentation appeared as the blood rose to the surface, threatening to bruise – highlighting just how inestimable and fragile she really was.  
  
"Bruises like a peach doesn't she? Go on, give her a good squeeze to see what juice comes out."  
  
The voice had reappeared, invading my thoughts and life on an almost continuous basis since Bella and I had arrived on Isle Esme. With his taunts becoming more vulgar and violent over the past week, I was undeniably concerned about the potential for him taking control once more. It had only happened one before, but that lapse in control resulted in my rebellious years where I turned against everything Carlisle had taught me. Human blood was once again on my menu, and it was only through the help of a minor miracle I managed to restrict my thirst to the violent, abusive and criminal underbelly. If 'The Monster' had had his way, I would have ripped my way through half of Chicago's polite society.  
  
Blocking out all sound apart from the soft sound of Bella breathing, I concentrated on the beautiful creature in front of me: the woman who'd agreed to spend the rest of eternity with me. How did I ever become so lucky?  
  
Today was the day we to seal our love physically. So why did it feel more like we were sealing her coffin? I had given my heart to Bella when we exchanged vows, but now she was giving me her body as I gave her the 'real honeymoon' she had longed for. The thought of being with the love of my existence absolutely filled me with both trepidation and an excitement I had never felt before.  
  
Bella began to stir, waking me from my daydreams. Rolling over, she turned to face me with a sleepy grin on her face, and her eyes still half closed.  
  
"Morning Mr Cullen," she greeted with a contented sigh as she snuggled into my side, and rested her head on my chest. Her chestnut hair was in complete disarray as the early morning sun highlighted the different shades in it.  
  
"Morning Mrs Cullen," I replied. I was certain that was one thing I would never tire of. Bella would be 'Mrs Cullen' for the rest of our existence, and I would spend every day of that time making sure she never, ever, regretted saying 'I do'.  
  
I swept my fingers lazily through her hair, trying to untangle some of the knots, as she wrapped her arm around my torso and entwined her legs with mine. "Sleep well?" I asked, receiving a quiet hum in return.  
  
"Like a baby," she replied, leaning up on my chest to look at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had a dreamy quality to them, but all I could focus on was her breasts pushing against me. I could feel her nipples hardening with every gentle movement of them across the light smattering of hair on my chest.  
  
"Babies don't snore," I joked, earning a small fist being pummelled into my sternum.  
  
"It's a good job I'm invincible, you have got one hell of a jab on you." I joked. "A mere mortal would be left bruised and struggling to breathe I'm sure." I had a good idea what the mutt felt when he was punched for foolishly trying to kiss her - the first time of course. That second was a mere glitch with Bella not thinking straight.  
  
Wrapping my arms around her, I dragged Bella on top of my body to prevent her hitting me too hard and breaking her hand, again. Sitting on my hips, I was fully aware of her proximity to my awakening penis. Bella's hands swept across my stomach and towards my nipples agonisingly slow, every move of her digits causing my muscles to clench in anticipation.  
  
As Bella leaned over my body, I had the most spectacular view of her breasts, leading down her taut stomach to the, yet to be uncovered, promised land. We had spent much of the past week 'experimenting' and becoming accustomed to each other's bodies, but the boundaries had been maintained for anything below the belt. That was the final gift to be unwrapped.  
  
Running my fingers down her sternum, between her breasts, I could feel her heart fluttering with each new sensation. Her skin was invitingly soft and warm. As I made my way down her stomach, Bella's breathing faltered as she sucked in a lung full of air. I was having quite an effect on her body from what I could feel through my underwear. Bella was more than ready for me. I just prayed I was ready for her.  
  
Placing my hand flat on her stomach, I inched slowly towards her panties, feeling her stomach muscles contract and twitch at the contact. As my fingers found their way under the elastic, I paused to swallow my nerves. She felt unbelievable, like nothing I had felt before. So soft, yet firm, moist and warm. As I explored deeper, Bella's grip on my biceps increased along with her breathing and heart rate.  
  
"Bow chica, wow, wow."  
  
My hand froze. The thought of 'the monster' watching and getting off on my Bella was downright disgusting and distracting. As my hand remained still, Bella looked down to see what was wrong. I couldn't stop staring at where we were touching, and wanted more than anything to continue, but that was an impossibility. I needed some space and time to regain my composure. If, no, when we continued I needed to be in complete control and the right frame of mind.  
  
"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" Bella asked, as I lay frozen, fingers still firmly in place.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," I apologized, removing my hand from her and placing it on her hip.  
  
"Do you need to hunt again?" she asked, sitting back on my hips and placing her palms on my stomach. The heat from her hands was enough for my mind to fog and to lose track of the conversation.  
  
"Hunt? No," I replied. I couldn't recall a time I'd hunted so much before. In anticipation for this morning, I had engorged myself with half of the island's wildlife, and would possibly swish with the amount of blood in my system if shaken. "Maybe we should slow things down?"  
  
I had obviously said the wrong thing, again, because Bella sat up indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. "Slow things down?" she hissed, throwing her leg over me and trying to crawl off the bed.  
  
"No! No, that's not what I meant," I shouted, grabbing her ankle and stopping her.  
  
"Then what the hell did you mean? I've spent two years waiting for this. Do you have any idea of how hard it's been on me?"  
  
"How hard it's been you on you?" I snapped through gritted teeth. Bella didn't have the vaguest notion of the turmoil I had gone through just to get to this point. The past twenty-four months had been both the best and worst of my existence.  
  
"Look Edward, if you don't like me like that, just tell me." Bella said as she managed to free herself from my grasp, and stumble across the bedroom with a sheet wrapped loosely around her body.  
  
I climbed off the bed slowly and made my way to Bella, who was obviously trying to hold back the tears as her lower lip and chin trembled. The idea that I didn't find her desirable was agonizing. I wanted more than anything to show her just how much I adored her. She was everything to me, and I had to prove that to her. I could provide the best things money could buy, yet she only asked of one thing from me. Who was I to begrudge her that?  
  
"Bella, love, do you really think I don't find you desirable?" I asked, holding her hands and lifting them to my chest.  
  
"Uh, huh," she replied with a sniffle, not lifting her eyes.  
  
"Love, you are the most alluring creature I have ever encountered. Before you, I had spent over ninety years alone, convinced I would never find someone to love, or someone who could love me back for what I am. When you walked into my life, the world tipped on it's axis and all logic was lost. I knew nothing about this beautiful human, yet I was drawn to you; like a moth to a flame."  
  
"Or a fly to shit..."  
  
Placing my finger under Bella's chin, I tilted her head to look in her eyes. "I have been waiting my whole life for this day and can't risk messing it up. I just want it to be perfect. For us."  
  
"You... you mean it?" Bella asked through sniffles, and an worrying volume of phlegm. I made a note to keep an eye on her for any signs of illness.  
  
"Doesn't this tell you?" I replied, taking her hand and placing it over my erection. Bella gasped and looked down at where she was gripping my penis. A small smile broke out on her face which soon erupted into a full blown grin. I detected a smirk before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and attacked my lips with fervour.  
  
"Bella, you go and freshen up. I'll just be in the other room," I said through the kiss. I could kiss her forever, but I needed to stick to my plan and get some space between us before things went further.  
  
"Are you saying I smell?" Bella asked, lifting her arm and sniffing indelicately.  
  
"Nothing a drop of soap or breath-mint wouldn't fix," I replied, making an exaggerated move of sniffing the air around her body and crinkling my nose.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"I'm joking, love. Just give me a 'vampire' moment."  
  
"Fine, I'll be quick," she sighed, but then reached under me and playfully pinched my backside before skipping off towards the bathroom.  
  
Oh thank God. She wasn't offended.  
  
"No rush. Take as long as you want. " I smiled as I watched her close the door, before poking her head out.  
  
"Oh, like hell I'm taking my time," she laughed.  
  
As Bella closed the door and I could hear the shower turn on, I made my way to the music room. With the cool white walls and pristine baby grand in the middle of the floor, it was the perfect place to think. I ran my hand across the top of the piano and luxuriated in the feel of the lacquered wood under my fingertips. Music had always been an escape for me. No matter what the emotion, there was always something soothing when it came to playing.  
  
Sitting down on the bench, I closed my eyes and placed my fingers on the keys. Images of Bella splayed across them in nothing more than a white lace thong flashed through my mind. It had always been a fantasy of mine to have my loves combined. The thought of making love to Bella on the piano was more than I had dared to wish for.  
  
"Oh hell, you'd tickle her ivories, or should I say ovaries, good 'n proper on this baby!"  
  
Ignoring the crude remark, I wiped my mouth with my hand, immediately being assaulted with Bella's scent. Bringing my hand up to my nose, I inhaled deeply and was overcome with a fresh onslaught of desire.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't do this," I muttered to myself as I lay my head on the piano, causing it to make an unholy sound that echoed around the cavernous room.  
  
"Well if you don't, you're on your own. That bitch is ker-azy!"  
  
"I know, I promised... she's not crazy. "  
  
"Whatever dude, you gotta keep your end of the bargain up. Anyway, it's not like you have any problems getting it up..."  
  
"It's not that easy..."  
  
"Didn't the old Doc ever have the birds and bee's chat with you? Don't fucking tell me I have to do that shit... Okay..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ducks go quack, cows go moo. You'll stick it in and she'll go ooh!"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"Oi, bacon face! I'm telling you now. You either get your dick wet today or I'm gonna be up your ass for the rest of eternity."  
  
I could hear the shower turn off and Bella moving around the bathroom. Humming along to some unrecognizable tune, she pottered around, dropping her towel as she went. I groaned at the soft swishing sound the towel made as it hit the floor. There was no doubt she'd be naked at that precise moment, and I could barely resist the urge to peek.  
  
"OK, Edward, just chill. You'll be seeing everything soon," I whispered to myself as I concentrated on the piano in front of me. While my fingers moved across the keys of their own accord, the gentle melody bounced around the room almost in time with Bella's movement.  
  
The bathroom door opened marking my cue to put my 'game face' on and be the man and husband Bella deserved. As I reached the door to the bedroom, I was met by my very flushed and wet wife.  
  
"Oh, hang on. Damn it, don't come in!" She shouted as the door slammed in my face, then I heard her frantically moving around on the other side of it. As I stood staring at the white, wooden door, I had absolutely no idea what she was doing. But, under no circumstance was I entering that room until instructed to do so.  
  
After a few more moments the door opened, and I was greeted by my nervous looking wife. We just smiled and stared at each other. No words were spoken as we faced each other, but many a conversation took place.  
  
Standing in front of Bella, who was clad only in a white towel covering her from her breasts to the top of her thighs, I gazed into her eyes, too nervous to look any lower. There was only the fluffy material of the towel and my underwear separating us from complete vulnerability. Once that barrier was removed, there would be no going back and I knew things would change for the rest of our existence.  
  
"Touch her. Claim her. You know you want to..."  
  
As I tentatively reached out and traced the path of a water droplet from her collarbone to the swell of her breast with my index finger, images of my wife flashed through my mind. Bella writhing underneath my firm unyielding body, murmuring in pleasure and pulling me into her more with every slow, deep thrust; her ankles locked around my waist, unwilling to allow any space between us. Her eyes bore into mine, wide with panic rather than ecstasy, and her mouth contorted in a silent scream. The crack and collapse of her pelvis as I ground into her. My body chasing it's own euphoria as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pressed my face into her neck. As the tension mounted, I held onto her tighter and felt the feint pop of ribs cracking under my grip, followed by a pained gasp from Bella. My hips continued their relentless rhythm as I felt the pressure in my abdomen subside and a feeling of calm wash over me. My teeth pierced the soft, delicate flesh of her neck as I drank greedily from her...  
  
"Edward."  
  
I could hear Bella's voice in the distance while my mind was trapped in the throes of the thick trickle of blood streaming down the side of her neck and pooling on the mattress underneath her.  
  
"Edward." The voice became louder as I felt a pair of small, warm hands grip either side of my face.  
  
"Come back to me Edward."  
  
Opening my eyes, I was greeted by Bella staring back, her face etched with concern. Her thumbs gently stroked the skin under my eyes, and a smile graced her face once more as she realised I was finally aware of my surroundings. "Sorry, I was thinking," I said, holding her head and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Stop thinking and do what you feel is right," she replied, punctuating the last three words with a kiss. "There is no wrong when it comes to us and I trust you completely." Kissing me once more on the lips, Bella moved closer and our bodies became flush with each other; our pelvises pressing together in the first taste of what was to come. I could hear her heart beating erratically and heavily as our bodies became more acquainted.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her loosely, dropping my hands to fist the material covering her bottom as I nuzzled into the side of her neck, inhaling the heady aroma of her blood mixed with the sweet scent of her shampoo.  
  
"I can't risk losing control," I whispered into Bella's hair, as my left hand moved up to the middle of her back and I pulled her more tightly against my body.  
  
"Pussy."  
  
"Shut up," I ground out between clenched teeth. Shifting my body slightly I put my leg between Bella's, causing my thigh to rub against her, eliciting the most delightful sound.  
  
"I bet she's a real slut in the sack. Show the whore you mean business."  
  
"Fuck off," I hissed as Bella's hands found their way to my backside and took up residence there; her warm palms burning my skin through the thin cotton of my underwear.  
  
Snatching her hands back, Bella looked up at me with confusion. "Did you just tell me to fuck off?" she asked, taking a step backwards, refastening the towel around her breasts.  
  
"What? No, no of course not," I replied as I reached out slowly to hold Bella's hands and bring her closer. As my words appeared to appease her, she walked back into my embrace, resting her head on my naked chest. Her nails scraped lightly up and down my back on either side of my spine causing slight shivers to run through my body.  
  
As I took Bella by the hand once more and tried to lead her to the sumptuous king size bed, the place I intended for us to consummate our marriage, she held back. Pulling against my hand, she shook her head and gestured to the other side of the room.  
  
"I thought we could try over there."  
  
Looking to my left I was greeted by a cosy looking nest. Piles of over-sized and over-stuffed cushions bathed in the golden glow of tea lights flickering all around them. How could I have not noticed that before?  
  
"Because you were too busy thinking about boning the missus, who I might add, has a smoking body."  
  
Closing my eyes and taking a deep, cleansing breath, I tried to disregard the voice but it only served to ramp up my excitement even more. I would be making love to Bella very soon and my erection knew that. Standing at full mast, barely being contained by my underwear, it served as a divining rod; leading me to the land of all things sex.  
  
Unable to respond in any coherent fashion to Bella's suggestion, I simply held her hand and walked us over to the romantic looking corner. As I stared down at the plush makeshift bed, an uneasy feeling came over me. Would I really be able to do this?  
  
"Bella, how..." I mumbled, feeling completely inadequate.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about that," Bella began. Turning me around, she circled my body and ran her hands over my chest, stomach and back, leaving kisses in their wake. As Bella pushed against my shoulders, I acquiesced and lowered myself to the palette.  
  
"What were you thinking?" I asked, intrigued and impossibly turned on by what appeared to be an emerging more dominant Bella.  
  
"Well, you know how you are always afraid of losing control right?" she began nervously. Waiting for my response she bit down on her bottom lip. An annoying habit of hers and something I hoped she'd lose after her change. Resisting the urge to physically remove the poor abused flesh from between her teeth, I just nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I was thinking that...that...if I was the one in control you wouldn't have to worry so much," Bella rushed as her face and chest took on her beautiful, if not somewhat trademark, blush. As I thought about her suggestion, it seemed reasonable. If she was the one taking control I'd only have to concentrate on keeping my cool and not losing it.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," I replied with a reassuring smile. I prayed my smile was enough to conceal my apprehension.  
  
I had barely finished my sentence before Bella was flitting around the room, closing all the blinds on the large windows. The room grew darker and her body was illuminated by the candlelight; a beautiful soft, warm inviting glow.  
  
Reaching my hand out towards Bella, I invited her to join me. I craved her touch and needed to feel the warmth of her body against me. Making her way over to the make-sift bed, Bella looked the picture of innocence. Unsure and naive, the small steps she made only served to increase my desire.  
  
As she reached the bed, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her down to my level. Kissing her with all the passion I felt, I tried to convey to her just how much I loved her. That was an impossibility though; there would be no way in the world for me to prove the level of intensity I held for my beloved.  
  
Breaking away from my kiss, Bella lowered her face to the waistband of my boxers, her hot breath tickling my lower stomach. Kissing my left hip bone, she moved slowly towards the right, trailing a line of soft kisses and licks along the way. The sight of her head so close to my crotch was something I had imagined on many occasions, but I had never thought of it as an actual possibility. The imagery, along with the sensation was almost too much. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on steadying myself and regaining some equilibrium.  
  
"Don't you dare close your fucking eyes. I'm enjoying the show! Do you know how much shit like this costs down at 'Legs Eleven'?"  
  
My eyes snapped open as Bella raised her head and looked up at me. Her hands were gripping my hip bones, with her thumbs peeking underneath the fabric of my underwear.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as her fingers curled under the elastic around my hips. My throat was dry, and my skin felt like it was on fire wherever she touched it. "I'm not going to do anything sudden. I promise. Just tell me if you need me to stop."  
  
"I will, I'm okay. Don't stop," I replied, my hands fisted and rigid against my sides.  
  
I felt the material of my boxers slowly descend down my legs, allowing my straining erection to jump free, hitting my lower abdomen with a small thump.  
  
A small gasp came from Bella as I was exposed to her fully for the first time. Looking down my body towards her, she was sitting, mouth slightly agape, staring at my manhood. Unsure as to whether the look on her face was that of appreciation or disdain, I sat up slightly and covered myself with my hands.  
  
"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
Cocking her head to the side with a look of deep concentration on her face, Bella continued to stare at my, now covered, crotch. "Does it sparkle too?" she asked, moving my hands out of the way.  
  
"Over 30 billion broads in the world and you pick a retard! Just typical!"  
  
Had my Bella really just asked that? I could feel the smile fighting to break out of my stony face, but I swallowed it along with my laugh. "Bella, it's part of my body. It reacts to sunlight exactly the same as my arm or leg does."  
  
"Oh, okay" she replied with a shrug. Her neck and face had taken on quite a stunning shade of pink, and I couldn't help but wonder what other shades of pink I would unearth today.  
  
Bella shifted her weight over me and I felt, rather than saw, her blush as she took in my full length. I lay there in the awkward silence for a short moment, waiting for Bella to gather herself. Letting the towel fall from around her and puddle at her bottom, I drank her in. Licking my lips for some moisture, any moisture, I was left dry. My eyes wandered across her body, from her face, over her collarbone, down to the valley of her pert breasts; her rosy nipples pebbled and aroused. Her delectable skin was flawless without a blemish in sight. Daring to inch my eyes lower, dipping into her navel, I found myself drawn to where the most enticing scent originated.  
  
Scooting herself up my legs and straddling my thighs, Bella rested her hands either side of my erection. I felt myself twitch from the heat of her hands. Her small hand inched its way towards my shaft, but she pulled it back just as quickly. Seeing she was unsure of herself, I cupped her cheek, running my thumb across it, soothing her. She moved towards me again and slowly, with a shaky hand, left a feather-light path with her fingers up my full length. I shuddered and Bella's body stiffened.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked, panic lacing her voice.  
  
"No, love. It felt nice," I replied.  
  
A sigh of relief bounced around the room and Bella instantly relaxed on me, a small smile playing on her lips. As I lay there concentrating on her heartbeat and not on where her hands currently were, I felt myself get harder. Bella grasped the base of my erection with a nervous giggle leaving her lips. Flexing my hips a little, my whole body burned for more contact.  
  
"I'm getting bored..."  
  
"Shush" I breathed out, low enough as so Bella didn't hear.  
  
"Show me what you like," Bella said, bringing her other hand up and placing it on the top of my thigh. Somewhat stunned by her confidence and openness, I covered my hand with hers and began a slow and steady rhythm. The warmth of her hand was completely foreign and I doubted my staying power if she continued at her current rate.  
  
Trailing my free hand down her side and towards the front of her pelvis, Bella giggled once more.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just ticklish," she laughed.  
  
"Ticklish you say?" I joked with an evil glint in my eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Everywhere?" I asked as my other reached for her breast.  
  
"Not quite everywhere," Bella replied, raising one of her eyebrows with a mischievous grin on her lips.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. How about here?" I asked squeezing her breast firmly, but not to the point of bruising I had done earlier in the morning.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Releasing the hand wrapped around erection I moved it towards her bottom. Running my hand up and down her cheek with my fingers peeking into the cleft, I could feel her tense minutely. "Here?"  
  
"No..." she said, her voice an octave higher and breaking slightly.  
  
Feeling more confident and bolder, I dragged my hand around to her stomach once more and dipped lower. Cupping her gently, I pressed into her with my middle finger. As I applied pressure, her knees gripped my thighs and she let out a low moan. "Oh, I think I may have found the spot," I whispered as her eyes closed and she breathed out a large gust of air.  
  
"Uh, hmm," she moaned quietly, her hips moving of their own accord and setting the pace.  
  
My hand explored Bella, eliciting the most delightful sounds, as her small fist continued it's rhythm on me. Like a well oiled machine, we found our perfect tempo. In the darkness, the only sounds to be heard were moans of pleasure and lips connecting.  
  
It all felt so natural and easy, making me wonder if I had been making an issue out of nothing. I wouldn't have made love to Bella before our wedding, but if I had known, perhaps I could have enjoyed the build up more, instead of over analysing everything and fretting.  
  
As Bella's heart-rate peaked and her skin flushed more on her chest, I knew it was time. All of my research had suggested that initial intercourse would be easier if the female was at the peak of arousal.  
  
"Bella," I said, sitting up some more and trapping our hands between our bodies. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, looking up to me from underneath her eyelashes. She was the picture of seduction at that moment, and I found myself more than eager to accomplish what had scared me so much since our relationship became serious all almost two years ago.  
  
Kissing Bella once more, I lay back down and held onto her hips supporting her.  
  
She positioned herself over me tantalisingly slowly, enveloping me in her heat. Inch after inch, stretching and accommodating. Bella's nailed gripped my shoulders tightly as her short nails scratched, her eyes closed and her face a picture of determination and concentration. As I watched her settle onto me, I realised how brave she had actually been. She was the one potentially causing herself pain and had saved me the anguish of doing such a thing to her.  
  
Pulling on her shoulders, I brought Bella down to me; kissing her gently. "I love you so, so much," I said, punctuating the sentence with kisses.  
  
"We're doing it," Bella laughed into my ear, her body shaking slightly and sending jolts of pleasure straight through my body. "I love you too."  
  
"I know," I chuckled in reply. I couldn't help but join along with Bella. All of the stress and tension building up to this moment seemed quite comical in retrospect. Kissing her on the nose and resting our foreheads together, I finally felt myself relax. "I can't believe it."  
  
Sitting upright once more, Bella wiggled her hips and it was almost too much to bear. I needed her to move but didn't want to rush her. As if she sensed my need, Bella began to slowly rise up before sinking back onto me once more. Her breath was staggered as her thighs trembled sporadically.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as Bella maintained a painfully slow tempo.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go slowly," she breathed.  
  
Reaching to where were were joined, I ran my finger across, momentarily frozen with awe. I had never seen anything so right. As I moved my hand back towards me and looked at my fingers, there was no blood.  
  
"I told you to take care of this shit earlier. She obviously had someone else take care of the issue while you fermented as a tortured soul in your pool of self pity..."  
  
"Oh, I sorted that a while back," Bella explained when she saw me looking at my hand.  
  
"You sorted it?" I asked, visions of her with another man or, God forbid, that flea-ridden dog flooding my imagination. If Jacob had so much as laid a finger on Bella, I would personally tear him from limb to limb and post the furry parts on the four corners of Washington State.  
  
"Jesus Edward, relax," Bella began, shifting her weight and causing me to groan. "I figured blood would just add to your anxiety so I, I sorted it."  
  
I hated the idea of Bella having to do something like that to her body just to help me, but my heart swelled with pride in the knowledge she would be willing to do such a thing for me. "You are amazing," I said, gripping her face and kissing her once more as she continued to writhe above me.  
  
"Fuck, the bint has gone up a couple of notches in my estimation. Who woulda thought she'd have it in her, huh?"  
  
That was a good question. I would never have thought Bella would have done something like that. Sure, she was selfless and generous to a fault, but also painfully shy at times. I only hoped she googled it, rather than going to my father. There are just some things that should never be shared between a newly married woman and her father-in-law no matter how close they may be. Stitching her arm following Jasper's 'incident' is one thing, but having her splayed out like that is something altogether different.  
  
Shaking my head of the truly horrifying image of my father and wife, I watched as Bella moved atop me, sensually and completely mesmerising.  
  
"Christ on a cracker, this is going in my spank bank..."  
  
"Stop looking," I hissed under my breath.  
  
"What?" Bella asked. I either had to work on my vocal levels or Bella was developing some sort of over-sensitive hearing.  
  
"Turn around," I said, directing Bella with my hands on her waist. She turned easily with question or hesitation - never once breaking our connection.  
  
"Fucking spoilsport..."  
  
Bella's long and lean back was beautiful. It was never something I had ever considered erotic before, but my viewpoint was changing by the minute. With her narrow waist leading to her perfectly sculpted hips and round bottom I couldn't stop my hands roaming. As I ran my hands up and down her spine, Bella jerked and clenched around me.  
  
It was all too much. "Oh my God, shit, fuck, no..."  
  
I could hear the monster gaining energy and surging forward. Gritting my teeth and trying to slow Bella down, my control was slipping and everything I was, was teetering on a knife edge.  
  
Grabbing Bella roughly at the hips, I flipped her onto her hands and knees and impaled her once more.  
  
The monster rose. His appetite insatiable. Clawing, gnarling and hissing as he ascended through my body towards my head; his snapping cross-hairs aimed directly at my mouth - now only inches away from Bella's throbbing carotid artery. Every beat of her heart ensuring life, but ironically bringing her closer to death.  
  
My turgid length plundered her tiny body mercilessly, but I no longer had the strength to fight against the wanton need that besieged me. Swallowing back the venom that was flooding my mouth, while trying to conceal the razor sharp teeth itching to sink into her delicately flushed skin, I summoned the remaining ounce of self control currently being stripped piece by piece by the overwhelming voracity to lay claim to every aspect of Bella's being - mind, soul and now body. Feeling her tiny body beneath me, the animal instinct took over and fed off her very essence. Faster and deeper. With every thrust of my granite body, I felt her mould and bend to my shape, taking everything I had without so much as a whimper.  
  
My senses were overtaken by hot, molten. desire as lust clouded my mind, allowing my body to react of its own will, the predator within salivating at what was to come.  
  
Arching her back, a whine escaped Bella's mouth as she bore down on me, sinking onto my length completely. As two truly became one, the beast broke free from it's restraint as a savage growl ripped through my body, taking with it the last threads of my humanity.  
  
"That's my boy. Balls deep!"  
  
My muscles tensed as I bent over her body, and my hands clawed at her breasts as they swung brutally beneath her. Pinching and pulling at her nipples I felt her supple flesh give way under my iron grip.  
  
"Go on! It's right there. Bite her...bite her!"  
  
The vociferous monster taunted, doing his best Hannibal Lecter impression; making vile sucking noises with his tongue behind his teeth.  
  
As my lips traced the line of her plump artery, they left a trail of venom in their wake; venom destined to flood her system and destroy it, ultimately leaving her an abomination.  
  
Taking a deep breath and drawing on the remaining fragments of my free will, I reared up. A deafening growl reverberated around the room as I straightened by back and looked down to where we were joined: Bella's swollen and bruised lips, my steel erection impaling her completely. The venom on her neck bore a striking resemblance to the glistening juices on the back of her thighs. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I inhaled deeply. The sweet and musky fragrance of Bella surrounded me as I watched myself moving within her.  
  
"Damn you must be good, the whore looks like a leaky faucet."  
  
I was close to finishing but also desperate for this delicious torture to continue. I had never felt so alive - even when I had a heartbeat. Grabbing Bella's hair and wrapping it around my fist, I used her as leverage, timing the movement of my arm with my hips perfectly. Her head was bent back, exposing her long, milky white neck to me. I could see the blood pumping through her arteries with every beat of her heart, increasing the burn in my throat and my need to consume her completely. Swallowing back the venom in my mouth, I continued on in my race to the finish.  
  
With every thrust the pressure built. I had never felt anything so powerful. I was unstoppable. An F5 tornado barrelling towards the fragile structure of my wife. I would lay flat anything unfortunate enough to get in my way; tear up the foundation, shred everything with my might.  
  
"Mortal Kombat! Finish her!"  
  
With one final, forceful, thrust I reached my peak. As my body convulsed both inside and outside of Bella, the room reverberated with the thunderous roar bursting free from my chest. The un-caged beast had been liberated at last as I pulled Bella's head back towards me and pressed my nose to her throat; the scent of her blood being the final undoing for me as my body collapsed on top of her. Every nerve ending was firing, the air almost crackling with the energy surrounding us.  
  
As my trembling form engulfed Bella, I regained control once more to an eerily silent room. All birds had taken flight, and the ocean appeared to have receded in self defense. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. Everything was exactly how it had been earlier in the morning, but something was different; unsettling. It was quiet, too quiet.  
  
I could no longer hear Bella's heartbeat.  
  
Removing myself from her body, I lifted and gently rolled Bella onto her back. Looking at my love's face, I recoiled in horror at what I saw. Bella's eyes were hollow, dead marbles staring back into oblivion, her lids pulled back and frozen in a nightmarish stare. The light and life behind them had been extinguished.  
  
As I sat astride Bella's body with my knees on either side of her waist, I hunched forward and cradled her head in my arms. Lifting her head slightly, I felt the crunch and grind of her vertebrae as I swept my hands around the back of her neck. Gently palpating her spinal processes, I could feel the separation of C2 and C3 - undoubtedly severing Bella's spinal cord.  
  
I had a fleeting thought as I looked at her neck. Maybe it wasn't too late after all? Maybe there was the chance to change her before complete brain death. I bent down toward Bella's neck and opened my mouth, as my phone started to ring on the bedside table. I didn't need precognition to know who would be on the other end of the line.  
  
Dragging myself from Bella's corpse, my lead legs felt like they wouldn't support my weight, the ground turning to tar sapping at me in. I crawled to the table and haphazardly felt for my phone and lifted it to my ear.  
  
"Edward, its too late," Alice's voice breaking with heavy grief. Of course she had seen what was going to happen. Of course she couldn't stop it either. I only prayed she didn't feel any guilt. There was only one guilty party in this catastrophe...  
  
"I could..."  
  
"Edward, she's gone."  
  
"But it might..."  
  
"It won't..."  
  
"How do you know? I've got to try."  
  
"You know how."  
  
"She's gone?" I broke.  
  
"She... she's gone..." Alice repeated before I could hear her muffling her phone with a struggle.  
  
"Jasper, I swear to God. Quit trying to fucking control me and let me actually feel!" Alice yelled, her voice more of a screech as she was dragged away from the phone.  
  
"Edward, Edward! Don't hang up! Esme's here," Jasper shouted as I moved the receiver from my ear. I could hear Esme's voice, gentle and soothing as I lay on my side with the phone wedged between my ear and the floor.  
  
"Edward, sweetie are you there?" Esme asked.  
  
"Mom." The sound of her voice was calming as I listened to her. She may not have been my mother through birth, but she was as good as. All I wanted was for her to be with me and hold me in her arms. Her soft, caring embrace in which all of this would be a nightmare and she'd be the one to wake me up. All I wanted was for Bella to open her eyes...  
  
"I'm here, darling."  
  
"Mom... I need you," I whispered into the phone. "I can't.. I can't..." Breath was an impossible weight as it sliced and scissored its way out of my too-small, and long since defunct, lungs.  
  
"Edward, I'm going to be there as soon as possible, but I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Edward, can you hear me sweetheart?"  
  
Sweetheart. Bella had called me that earlier. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, listen to me. I need you to be strong. You can do this. I promise."  
  
"I can't..." I replied, drawing my knees to my chest cradling myself. How could I possibly do anything? I couldn't even shed a tear for the remains of my wife laying no more than ten feet from me. I wanted to scream, cry, grieve; rage at the angels, but I didn't have it in me. There was nothing left inside; no fight. Even my sterile cadaverous heart had abandoned me.  
  
"You can. I know you can. I am your Mother, Edward, so listen to me. I know exactly what you are capable of," Esme's stern voice commanded from her end of the line.  
  
"Oh, I know what I'm capable of! It's lying on the floor in pieces," I replied with a bitter laugh.  
  
"Baby, you cannot take this all on yourself. We all have played our parts in our poor Bella's death," Esme tried to turn some of the burden on herself.  
  
"No, I'm a murderer. Me, mom," I thumped my forehead against the phone and floor until I heard a small crack, "an abomination of mankind. I'm sorry. So sorry. I just don't know what to do," I mumbled into the phone, completely defeated.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do honey... Carlisle, ticketing is over there..." An exasperated Esme moved the phone from her ear. "Dear God, send a man to do a woman's job! No, I'm dealing with this, just go and get the tickets."  
  
"Mom? Are you still there?" I asked, sitting up, wincing when I noticed my naked form for the first time. Drawing my knees to my chest with my free arm, I glanced over towards Bella still lying on her back, her chalky lips taking on a blue tinge.  
  
"Yes darling, I'm still here. I'm always here," she reassured. I could hear the sound of people bustling around, and the loud disembodied intercom system blasting out instructions to the clueless people currently missing their flights. Life was continuing as usual around the world; happily oblivious to the insurmountable devastation that had tore through my own personal world.  
  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
  
"Edward, just be with Bella," Esme sighed through the phone. "That's all you can do now. Just be with her and say 'Goodbye'. We'll be there in a matter of hours. Please don't do anything rash."  
  
Goodbye. So final. Goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye..." I muttered as crawled across the room towards Bella's body. Staring into her sightless empty eyes, the vacuous room closed in on me. My chest felt tight and my mind swam. I needed to get out for some space and fresh air, but I couldn't leave Bella here alone.  
  
I couldn't leave her.  
  
I could hear my voice being called in the distance. Looking around, there was nobody here. As the chant continued, I looked down at Bella but her mouth wasn't moving. Perhaps the shield always blocking her thoughts from me was gone, and she could now communicate with me telepathically.  
  
"Edward...Edward..."  
  
The noise continued as I stared at Bella, praying it really was her. Holding her face in my hands, I lifted her head and shook her slightly. "Bella? Love? I'm here, please talk to me," I pleaded.  
  
Stroking her face gently with my thumbs, I waited anxiously for her to speak again. It didn't happen. Her vacant eyes just stared past me into empty space.  
  
"Carlisle... come here... he's not responding!"  
  
Why would Bella be talking to Carlisle? He wouldn't hear her anyway. That was my gift, and now, my only connection to my wife.  
  
"Edward...Edward...oh, save me Edward,"  
  
The monster sang in mockery, taking delight in my despair and feeding off it.  
  
"Too late fucker! You've gone and done it now. You killed her and you've got the blood all over your perfectly manicured nails. Pussy."  
  
His sneering voice echoed around the room as I covered my ears to drown him out.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I could hear an agonized scream and wail as the phone was crushed in my trembling fist, turning into a pile of rubble on the floor next to me.  
  
I had often heard people talking about heartbreak and how it was an actual pain, but I had never bought into the idea. Until now. The pain searing through my chest was like no other I had experienced before. The burning of change was merely a tickle compared to this, and I would gladly go through that time again and again in place of what I was currently feeling.  
  
I could feel myself cracking and being destroyed from the inside, out.  
  
Once again pilgrimaging across the floor towards Bella, I summoned all of my energy and cradled her body to my chest. With my arms securely under her knees and neck, I lifted and carried her back to the bed we had shared. I'd never noticed Bella's weight in my arms before; her small frame was no issue. Now, it was a dead weight, and I struggled to hold her long enough to travel such a short distance. My strength had gone with Bella's soul.  
  
As I placed her in bed, Bella's eyes opened and stared straight into my own. Taunting and accusatory; she knew what I had done to her. A milky film had started to cover her irises, and I could see small indentations in the membrane from loss of intraocular pressure. She was decaying in front of me. It would only be a matter of time until her skin became mottled and discoloured. Tarnished.  
  
Laying down beside Bella, I pulled her into my side and wrapped my arm around her body. I no longer felt the warm, almost hot feeling of her skin against me. She felt almost the same temperature as me. I couldn't help thinking of what could have been if I'd had the chance to change her. Would she feel the same as she does now. I'd never know.  
  
There would always be so many unanswered questions. How would she react immediately following her transformation? Would she have a special talent such as Alice and I? Would she retain everything that made her 'Bella', or would her worst fear be realised? Would she change so much that our relationship couldn't survive? No, that would have been impossible. We were made for each other.  
  
Made for each other. Two halves of a whole. Incomplete if separate.  
  
An existence without Bella was inconceivable. Everything we had planned so meticulously lay in ruins, buried in her lifeless body. I was confronted with what my murderous soul was capable of, and there was no way forward or future from it.  
  
Standing up from the bed and leaving the side of my wife, I made my way slowly, silently towards the desk where I located a pen and paper pad. Picking up the tablet, my gaze travelled across the grainy surface where I could see the indentation of Bella's bold and looping handwriting from one of the many love letters and notes she had written for me over the course of the past week. As I scanned the writing, my mind focused on the last symbol – a heart. A small heart with the letter 'B' in the center of it. She gave me her heart and I had torn it to pieces, both figuratively and literally.  
  
I sat down on a window seat and gazed out upon the azure ocean, now back from its cowardly recession to mock me, as I clutched the paper close to my chest. The were only two sounds registering in my mind, the gentle rolling of the waves and sea-birds calling in the distance. My wife's heart was a constant in my life. Now the silence of it was deafening.  
  
The sun hung high in the sky, its reflection refracting across the endless turquoise expanse in a hypnotic way. This paradise so peaceful and perfect outside, but was a cruel mockery of what happened inside these villa walls. Life had been obliterated; all hope lost.  
  
As I penned the words to my family, an eerie feeling of calm swept over me. It was done, and all I needed to do now was to fulfil my part.  
  


_"I'm sorry._

_Please don't try to stop me._

_I love you all._

_Goodbye."_

  
Placing my final words to my family on the bed next to Bella, my fate was sealed. The Monster had won and I had allowed it. Not only was I defeated, but I had single-handedly orchestrated the physical, and metaphorical, deaths of those I loved most dearly.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? The bitch deserved everything she got. As if she thought she could be one of us..."  
  
As Bella lay silent and unmoving on the bed where I had positioned her. I traced her features carefully with my eyes, trying to spot any sign of movement - no matter how small. It was futile; she'd never move again. A beautiful statue frozen in time.  
  
"Goodbye my love," I said as I bent over Bella's body. Her skin had taken on a pale, ashen appearance making her look almost vampiric. I laughed quietly to myself at the irony. Kissing her lightly on her cold lips, it was apparent that the blood had started to congeal in her cooling veins. The sanguine fluid began to sour as it fouled the air with a sickening syrupy smell, her blood no longer sang its sweet, sweet song. This shell of a body left no traces of Bella's scent and soul. She was gone from me.  
  
I brushed Bella's hair away from her forehead and pulled the covers up under her chin. I closed my eyes and could hear the sound of her laughter and heartbeat embedded deep in my memories. I would never hear it again, but would never forget it. Turning towards the door, I made my way slowly to my ultimate fate. Once across the threshold there would be no going back.  
  
Stopping at the door, I took one final look at the broken body of my wife, before slipping out into the bright sunshine. I understood what needed to be done.  
  
As I closed the door I could hear the maniacal laughter of the victor inside.

 

**THE END**

_  
_

_OK, I know it was dark and Bella bit the dust, but I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe 'enjoy' is the wrong word but I'm sure you know what I mean._

_If you want to read more of my fics head on over to Giggle/Snort Files @ http://www.gigglesnort.net/fiction. My username is TwifanUK._

_Thanks for reading and I can't wait to see what you all thinkin the form of a review._ **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my awesome beta's Gasaway Alley and Winterstale. How they managed to get through my whinging and turn this into what it is, I'll never know!
> 
> Finally, thanks to all the ladies in the DW for kicking my arse and making me write this! It was a real challenge and I would have never got it done without the nagging.


End file.
